


草稿

by mandykei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykei/pseuds/mandykei
Summary: 記錄一些梗





	草稿

1.)少年john 在軍校和Sholto的h  
2)john是holmes家的情人或pet

 

心情不好 工作令我天天惡心 想寫些h文 但絕不sm 先留一下作框 否則完全不寫 我應會永遠不寫


End file.
